Michael Ellend
Summary Michael Ellend is a secondary protagonist in Tales of the Red Wings. He's part of the Angel's Crown Guild, and a friend of Lucas Belnades and Augustus Archibald. Despite these connections, he often lives in Augustus' shadow, causing both low self-esteem and an insistence to help those less fortunate than him. Personal Stats Origin: Tales of the Red Wings Name: Michael Alexander Ellend Classification: Nephilim (Half-Angel) Alignment: Lawful Good Gender: Male Age: 14 Date of Birth: March 3rd Height: 5'7" (Teenager), 6'2 (Adult) Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Pancakes '''Dislikes: '''Spicy foods '''Affiliation: Red Wings Guild, Formerly Angel's Crown Guild Music: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2L4r0Aelvg Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-A | Low 7-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapons Mastery (Thanks to Mythralia, he's learned combat with shields, daggers, bows and swords), Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Healing (Via Lay on Hands), Light Manipulation, Resistance to Light Manipulation (Types 1 and 2) and Holy Manipulation (Being a Nephilim, he is naturally resistant to angelic and light-based weaponry) |-|First Form Wing=Same as before, plus Aura (His Nephilim Wing is a tangible construct made of aura and holy magic), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura tends to cause bursts of air. The First Form Nephilim Wing can perform air manipulation), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Flight (Capable of flying with his Nephilim wing), Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Holy Magic nullifies other magic), Shapeshifting (Can shape his wing into multiple forms like wind), Instinctive Reaction, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Comparable to, albeit slightly weaker than Rynild Ras'Aul) | Small Town Level (Stronger than before, comparable to Myrrh Rue) | City Level (Defeated a rune-amped Augustus Archibald, as well as Deedee) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to, albeit slightly slower than Ryn) | At least Supersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+, Relativistic+ with Nephilim Wing (His wing was able to protect him from the attacks of Deedee, who dodged a beam of light. His flight speed was so fast that Augustus was left completely unable to keep up with him) Lifting Strength: 'Unknown 'Durability: '''likely '''Multi-City Block Level | Small Town Level | City Level (Took hits from DD at her current best) Stamina: High 'for his age 'Range: Hundreds of Meters with Mythralia Standard Equipment: * Mythralia: '''A Valkyrie Arm created by the Machine King, this supposedly generic bracer served as the model for countless other Arms before more exotic designs started rendering it mostly cosmetically obselete. Has several different forms that can be chosen on command: ** '''Blaster: The most basic form that it takes when lesser arms or not in use at all. Fits as a classic golden bracer with two prongs on top, which can produce a sphere of Holinum between them to fire its signature concussive blasts from. ** Shield: Extends the two prongs forward and sideways, and stretches the bracer to the elbow. Then a Hardlight barrier fills the gap between, protecting the entire forearm and whatever part of him the wielder actively chooses to defend. ** Lance: '''The bracer transforms into a two-pronged lance, that can fire a spiralling drill of light. This drill bypasses standard defenses by passing through the opponent's body and inflicting internal damage. ** '''Bow: The prongs extend outward like a hunter’s bow, forming a Holinum Bowstring between the two prong ends. Fires Holinum like the Blaster form, but instead it takes the form of razor sharp bolts that can pierce nearly anything, including most barriers. ** Broadsword: The Prongs fold and morph themselves into a makeshift hilt, projecting a Hardlight blade from the slits between. Like the Bow’s bolts, this can pierce just about anything besides Ark Units. Intelligence: Average for his age, a skilled combatant with various types of weapons Weaknesses: '''Possesses Limited Mana, and has a weakness to dark-elemental weapons and spells, thanks to his angel blood. '''Key: First Expedition | Astirian Annual Championship | With his Wing Active Notable Attacks and Techniques Nephilim Wing: 'Michael is a nephilim, the offspring of a human and an angel. This not only gives him resistance to light and holy-elemental magic, but it allows him to project a Nephilim Wing. Nephilim wings, much like angel wings, have several forms. * '''First Form: '''The first form of a Nephilim Wing. It is the most intangible and ephemeral version of the wing, appearing as a simple aura of light. Michael can fire it out similar to a gust of wind, create a tornado-like barrier around him, and slap away foes with the air it creates. Gallery ' Michael vs Deedee.jpg|Michael battling Deedee in the Astirian Annual Championship. ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shield Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Light Users